legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 19/Transcript
Part 19. (The episode starts outside of Robotnik's fortress.) Robotnik: YOU STILL HAVEN'T CAPTURED SONIC?!! Scratch: Well, not exactly, your Viciousness. Grounder: Yeah. It wasn't my fault! Robotnik: Then whose is it?! Scratch: It was... Grounder: It was.. Scratch and Ground: (Pointing at each other) IT WAS HIM! Robotnik: Shut up! Both of you! Now, until I can come up with an effective plan, you dingbots will be on guard duty! Now go and guard the front! (The two badniks proceed to the front. They stand guard. Suddenly, the Rangers and Knights arrive to the doorstep.) Brody: Heard you two were causing more trouble in Canterlot City! Where's your boss?! Grounder: Oh, he's... (Scratch covers Grounder's mouth.) Scratch: We're not telling you! David: Well, he shouldn't have tried to flood the city! If you won't tell us, we're gonna plow through you! (Scratch presses a button. Numerous robots arrive.) Daniel: Well.... (The robots runs at the heroes. The heroes morph and begin to fight. Robotnik then sees the fight out his window. Brody gets out the Ninja Clone Star.) Brody: Let's see how you do with this! (Suddenly, Brody is hit by a robot. The Ninja Clone Star flies out of his hands.) Brody: NO!!! (Grounder picks up the star. He and Scratch runs inside the fortress.) David: They have the Ninja Clone Star! (More robots arrive.) Juniper: We need to get out of here! (The Knights and Rangers retreat. Back inside the fortress, the two badniks bring the Star to Robotnik.) Robotnik: What's this? One of the Ranger's Ninja Stars. Let's see what it does. (Robotnik places the star into a machine. It ends up blasting Grounder, cloning him.) Robotnik: Ah yes! It's their Clone Star! (Thinking) AHA! This might work after all! I'll just leave that Star in the machine so I can create numerous duplicates of my robots! With an endless army at my disposal, I will finally be able to conquer the Multi-Universe!! (Evil laughter) (The heroes are seen at the Safehouse.) Mick: This isn't good. With the Ninja Clone Star in Robotnik's hands... He might create an army of clones with it. Preston: Then we need to find a way to get it back! General McDonnell: I have assets standing by to assist you. They'll help you raid Robotnik's fortress once they reach Mobius. Daniel: Thanks. We might need them. (Meanwhile, at the museum, Victor, Monty, Sci-Twi, Timber Spruce, and Maud Pie are seen with Tommy.) Tommy: Everything is all set. Twilight, go ahead and apply the baking soda. (Twilight puts baking soda into the volcano to simulate an eruption. Everyone, except Victor and Monty, applaud.) Monty: Looks like she did a better job than you. Victor: Yeah. You think? (To Sci-Twi) Are sure you didn't want to simulate a full eruption? Sci-Twi: Well, with my safety guidelines.... Victor: Let me show you a REAL eruption. (Takes the baking soda) Watch the master at work. Tommy: Mr. Vincent, what are you doing? (Victor applies more baking soda, causing a huge baking soda eruption. Victor and Monty fall off the steps into the pile of planet props. The two emerge.) Monty: Well, that wasn't so bad. Victor: Yeah. I noticed! (Maud approached them.) Maud: You two went against safety protocol. You made a huge mess in my exhibit. And for that, you get to clean it up. (Maud hands the two mops and other cleaning equipment.) Victor: Well, it was worth it. (Tommy shakes his head in disappointment. His communicator then goes off.) Timber: You go ahead an take that call. We'll keep an eye on these two. Tommy: Thanks guys. (Tommy goes to a secluded area and activates his communicator.) Daniel: (Comms) Tommy, we may need your help. Tommy: I'm on my way. (Later, Tommy arrives at the Safehouse.) Tommy: What's going on guys? David: Dr. Robotnik took the Ninja Clone Star. He's using it against us! Tommy: What?! Alright. Since Starswirl restricted you guys to Canterlot City, I'll need to take half of you with me. Ninja Rangers, you're with me. We're headed to Mobius. General, get your men ready to move. I'm gonna contact Tempest. (Later, the Guardian of the Night arrives in Mobius' orbit. A Pelican drops Tommy and the Rangers off. They hide and see Robotnik rallying his clone army.) Tommy: He's using the Clone Star to clone an army. Mick: I knew he'd do this. Cormack: (Comms) Dr. Oliver, I have snipers in position equipped with energy weapons. They'll cover you until you make your entry into the fortress. Tommy: Thanks. I'll call if we need you in there. (The Rangers stand up.) Brody: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! (The Ninja Rangers jump first.) Ninja Rangers: NINJA SPIN!! (Tommy then jumps into action.) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!! (The Rangers approach the robot army.) Brody: It's over, Robuttnik!! Robotnik: Rangers! I assume you're here for your Clone Star? Well you can't have it! Tommy: That Star doesn't belong to you! Robotnik: Robot Army! Destroy them! (The Robot Army and the Rangers charge. At Cormack's position...) Cormack: All Sentinel Forces, go loud!! (The snipers fire at the robots, disabling a handful. More, however, are coming. The Rangers continue fighting them.) Calvin: Where are these guys coming from?!! Levi: We need to get in there! NOW! Tommy: Hang in there, everyone! (Suddenly, several robots were destroyed by an unknown individual.) Preston: Who was that?! Brody: I think I know that kind of speed! (It was Sonic. Sonic appears in front of the heroes.) Sonic: Heard you needed help. Tommy: Just in time too, Sonic. Thanks. But we need to get in there and get the Ninja Clone Star. Sonic: Alright. Brody and Levi, you two are going with me. Time to speed, kids! (Sonic speeds inside.) Levi: See you guys on the other side! Sarah: Be careful! (Robotnik is seen with his machine.) Robotnik: With the amount of clones I have set to be built, those Rangers will never stand a chance! Brody: Think again! (Brody and Levi appear.) Levi: It's over, pal! Robotnik: Who let you two in here?! (Sonic appears.) Sonic: Miss me, Robuttnik?! Robotnik: (To his robots present) BRING ME THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG!!! (Sonic speeds off to distract the robots. Another robot arrives, but Brody intervenes.) Brody: I got this guy! You go get the Ninja Clone Star! Levi: Got it, bro! (Levi dodges numerous blasts. He then reaches the machine.) Robotnik: You fools won't stop me! Levi: Oh yeah?! (Busts the panel open and extracts the Ninja Clone Star.) What about with this?! Robotnik: NOOOOO!!! Levi: NINJA CLONE STAR! LOCK IN! NINJA SPIN!! (Levi spins the Star, summoning numerous clones. They each get out their Storm Stars.) Levi and clones: STORM STAR! TORNADO MODE! NINJA TORNADO ATTACK!! (Levi and his clones whirls up numerous tornadoes, merging them into one. It picks up Robotnik and tosses him into his robots, causing one of them to hit the wall, shaking the fortress.) Levi: This place is coming apart! We need to leave! (The heroes leave the fortress.) Robotnik: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!!! (The three regroup with Tommy and the others.) Tommy: Great work, guys! (Later at the Safehouse, the Knights greet the Rangers' return.) Daniel: Did you guys get the Ninja Clone Star back? Levi: We did. (Shows the Clone Star.) (Everyone cheers. Suddenly, the comms go off. It's Gator.) Gator: Mick, this is Retribution. Can we speak to you in private? Mick: Sure. Brody: We'll be at the mall, Mick. Tommy: I'll be at CHS if you need me. (The heroes, excluding Mick, Redbot, and Stygian, leave.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe